Mercedes-Benz OH
The Mercedes-Benz OH series of truck platforms' chassis son of omnibus with rear engine, drum brakes, leaf springs suspension or mixed (L) produced by Mercedes-Benz in Argentina and Brazil for the market South American since the early 1980s. ttp: //www.autohistoria.com.ar/Historias/Mercedes_Benz.htm www.autohistoria.com.ar History Mercedes -Benz Argentina - Accessed on 04/04/2012 Depending on the model it can be for urban or interurban use of distance or distance that are already basic, lower cost and below the series [[Mercedes-Benz O 500 but with lower benefits. Some have high floor, others low and there are "SB" versions of superfloor, which have greater access for the disabled (of great use in Buenos Aires and the rest of Argentina). The acronym OH means in German Omnibus Heckmotor omnibus with rear engine. 1-1297983-1-0-0-0-0-1-12759-614216 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0.html? TS = 1334104470609 www.daimler.com World class and global number one: Mercedes-Benz bus chassis (in English) - Accessed on 04/10/2012 Chassis Mercedes-Benz OH (1981 - present) Next, the models in production of their series of chassis Mercedes-Benz for body of bus are detailed: Platforms available for urban and highway buses * OH 1621 L Bluetec 5: Argentine super low floor chassis with OM 924 LA engine Euro 210 hp. http://camionargentino.blogspot.com.ar/2016/02/mercedes-benz-oh-1621-oh-1721.html * OH 1622: Brazilian high floor chassis, engine OM 924 LA Euro III 220 hp and Mercedes Benz MB G-85/6 gearbox. * OH 1721 L Bluetec 5: Argentine super low floor chassis with engine OM 924 LA Euro V of 210 hp. Some discontinued OH Series Platforms * OH 1115: Argentine low-entry type chassis, OM 904 LA Euro III 150 hp engine and Allison T-27 automatic gearbox. * OH 1313: Motor OM 352 of 130 hp and mechanical box ZF of 5 speeds. * OH 1314: Argentine chassis with OM 352 A engine of 140 hp and 5-speed ZF box. * OH 1315: Argentine chassis with 160 hp OM 366 A engine and 5-speed ZF box. * OH 1315/52: Argentine chassis super low floor, engine OM 904 LA Euro III 150 hp and automatic Allison * OH 1316 / OHL 1316: Argentine chassis, 160 hp OM 366 A engine and 5-speed ZF manual gearbox. * OH 1318: 170 hp OM 352 A engine and 5-speed ZF mechanical box. * OHL 1320: Argentine chassis Motor OM 366 LA of 201 hp and box ZF of 5 speeds (automatic boxes Allison and ZF optional) * OH 1417: Brazilian chassis with 170 hp OM 904 engine and Allison automatic gearbox * OH 1418: Engine OM 904 LA Euro III of 180 hp and mechanical box ZF of 6 speeds (automatic box ZF optional) * OH 1419': Argentine chassis, Motor OM 355/5 of 190 hp and manual box * OH 1420: OM 366 LA Euro II engine with 200 hp and 5-speed ZF mechanical box (optional ZF and Allison automatic gearboxes). * OHL 1420: Argentine chassis Motor OM 366 LA of 201 hp and manual box ZF of 5 speeds (automatic boxes Allison and ZF optional). * OH 1518: Brazilian high floor chassis, engine OM 904 LA Euro III 180 hp, leaf spring suspension and Mercedes Benz MB G-60/6 gearbox, the optional automatic box offered It's the Allison T-27OR. His real name is XBC1518 * OH 1518: Brazilian / Argentine chassis with OM 352 180 hp engine. * OH 1521 L: Argentine chassis with Motor OM 366 LA of 211 hp and 5-speed manual gearbox. * OH 1522: Argentine chassis with OM engine of 220 hp. * OH 1526: Argentine chassis with 260 hp OM engine. * OH 1618 L: Argentine low-floor chassis with engine OM 904 LA Euro III 180 hp. * OH 1621 L: Argentine chassis with Motor OM 366 LA of 211 hp and manual box ZF of 5 speeds. * OH 1622: Brazilian high floor chassis, engine OM 924 LA Euro III 220 hp and Mercedes Benz MB G-85/6 gearbox. * OH 1636: Brazilian chassis Motor OM 447 LA of 360 hp and mechanical box ZF of 6 speeds. (optional voith retarder) discontinued in 2007 * OH 1718: Argentine super low floor chassis with OM 904 LA Euro III 180 hp engine. * OH 1721: Argentine chassis, OM 366 LA engine with 211 hp and Allison automatic gearbox * OH 1628L: 280 hp OM-449LA engine and 6-speed ZF mechanical box. See also * Mercedes-Benz OF References External links * Mercedes-Benz OH in Pesados Argentinos OH Category:Mercedes-Benz OH Category:Buses built in Argentina Category:Buses built in Brazil